Influence
by Animagess
Summary: The Millenium Puzzle has been passed through many aspects of history, starting with the Egyptians, but Yami's real life begins when he reveals himself to his latest host: a doomed Jewish boy during World War II. NOT A MARY SUE. Feedback is appreciated.


One of my early works. Reviews are encouraging!  
  
~~  
  
Influence 1: World War II  
  
...In which Yami Yugi is brought to a young Jewish boy, who is later killed by Nazis in his own neighborhood.  
  
~~~  
  
They lined them all up against a dirty brick wall  
  
And pointed  
  
...Objects... Like magic rods or staffs  
  
At their heads  
  
With mystic symbols on their shoulders that looked like grotesque, four- legged spiders  
  
Jet black on blood red  
  
And I wonder if these attributes  
  
Could be a coincedence for  
  
What happened next.  
  
~~~  
  
The people against the wall  
  
I could only see out of the corner of my eye  
  
For my host  
  
Was made  
  
To stand  
  
And stare straight ahead.  
  
~~~  
  
These people against the wall  
  
On their chests were symbols  
  
Different symbols in appearance  
  
A golden pin? With several points  
  
Like a burning sun over desert sands  
  
Was what I thought.  
  
I was still very confused  
  
Having been yanked out of the darkness  
  
And left without identity  
  
For so long  
  
~~~  
  
And from my host was nothing but a fear  
  
Intensified by my own misgivings.  
  
Apologizing to him for my turbulent emotions  
  
Did nothing to calm his mind  
  
His encounter with me had been a strange experiance  
  
For both of us.  
  
~~~  
  
His father had given me to  
  
Him who had  
  
Then assembled me into  
  
What I am  
  
Now.  
  
~~~  
  
Not for the first time had this happened  
  
Yet  
  
He was the first I revealed myself to.  
  
This made a difference  
  
~~~  
  
But no memories of mine were in his posession.  
  
Searching through his memories I uncovered no traces of my past  
  
It was time to move on  
  
I thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Until...  
  
~~~  
  
He confided in me  
  
He told me he liked a young girl, a girl who  
  
Did not wear a blazing sun on her chest  
  
And I wondered  
  
Could they ever  
  
Love each other as equals.  
  
I did not believe they could  
  
~~~  
  
And so my pride compelled me to change his soul  
  
Just a fraction of a desire  
  
So he would not long for her presence  
  
As intensely and passionately  
  
As he had  
  
Before.  
  
~~~  
  
He knew not I had been the culprit  
  
But he knew he had undergone  
  
A most direct change, and succumbed  
  
To distress.  
  
~~~  
  
Occupying his body and soul  
  
I saw that for him  
  
Colors were less vivid  
  
Smells less pungent  
  
Sounds less soothing  
  
And  
  
Food left him tasting nothing  
  
~~~  
  
For this I cursed my naievty, for I  
  
Should have known  
  
To tamper with the thoughts and desires of the innocent  
  
No matter how hindering they may be  
  
Is a great crime.  
  
~~~  
  
My thoughts came too late for my host  
  
And when he spoke to me  
  
In a voice of paler volumes then before my arrival  
  
I was heartbroken.  
  
~~~  
  
But as we stood together  
  
With plaster falling like dried skeletons of  
  
Tiny corpses  
  
His fear overwhelmed me  
  
And touched me  
  
And he asked me, just once  
  
~~~  
  
"What was your name?"  
  
~~~  
  
But before I could answer  
  
There was a sharp cracking noise  
  
Like the breaking of a dawn  
  
Like the dawning of a sun over desert sands  
  
Like the sunrise that turns the sands blood-red  
  
And blood red was all I saw  
  
For a fraction  
  
Of a very  
  
Very  
  
Very  
  
Long  
  
Second.  
  
~~~  
  
I was back in the darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
My host was  
  
Nowhere to be found  
  
And I experianced some form  
  
Of distress  
  
That was my own.  
  
My own emotion.  
  
~~~  
  
Until I saw a light emerge  
  
A different light  
  
~~~  
  
A different light!  
  
~~~  
  
For while my host had been kind  
  
And gentle  
  
And warm and forgiving  
  
This was a harsh and piercing ray  
  
That nearly cut through my defenses  
  
And yet could not be penetrated itself.  
  
~~~  
  
Yet I somehow sensed  
  
This new host had none of my memories  
  
And that he did not  
  
Deserve  
  
My presence.  
  
~~~  
  
How had I come to posess this man?  
  
~~~  
  
Through his eyes, I saw his memories of the  
  
Previous seconds  
  
Grabbing the shoulder of my former host  
  
Whom he had just disposed of  
  
With his Strange Staff.  
  
~~~  
  
There was red everywhere around my host's head.  
  
My new host, with his spider clinging to his upper arm  
  
Flipped the carcass over  
  
And lifted the chain that had bound us together  
  
Over my former host's head  
  
He had stolen me.  
  
~~~  
  
I now belonged to him  
  
And I did not appreciate it  
  
I felt a loathing  
  
Creep through my/his/our stomach  
  
And resolved to avenge my  
  
Former host  
  
One way or another  
  
~~~  
  
And so I gathered up my remaining strength  
  
To influence his mind and body  
  
And I made him leave the area  
  
That now smelled of death  
  
~~~  
  
In an alley I raised his arm  
  
With the Staff put to his temple  
  
And I  
  
Forced  
  
Him to pull  
  
What he would have called  
  
The trigger  
  
~~~  
  
I whispered in his ear as I did the deed, "Penalty game..."  
  
~~~  
  
The same loud cracking sound  
  
Plunged me back into the shadows  
  
Where I was content to stay  
  
Where there was no time  
  
Where there were no people  
  
No brick walls  
  
No burning suns or  
  
Black four-legged spiders  
  
No young hosts  
  
No hopeless passion  
  
No one to take either of them away...  
  
~~~  
  
Yet I still remembered  
  
The regret and sorrow  
  
When I made my host realize he could never attain  
  
That girl without a golden sun  
  
Over her chest.  
  
~~~  
  
And in the darkness  
  
This recollection of  
  
My host's face  
  
Was my only companion  
  
And the wisdom and my promise  
  
That I would never change another host's Soul  
  
Ever.  
  
~~~  
  
And I stayed like that for a period of time.  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 'burning sun pins' Yami keeps referring to are the Jewish badges that Jews were forced to wear so everyone would know who to taunt and shun and kill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Originally published at Fanfiction.net.  
  
Feedback is appreciated!! 


End file.
